


Sat/Sun Drabbles

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Each Saturday and Sunday of December, I'll be posting a small drabble about various pairings of Miraculous Ladybug,





	1. Transparent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it wasn't obvious and sometimes it was. Had Alya known Marinette like Nino did, over several years instead of several months, she probably would be able to see tight through Marinette's lies 100%.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday, December 2: Transparent

Sometimes it wasn't obvious and sometimes it was. Had Alya known Marinette like Nino did, over several years instead of several months, she probably would be able to see tight through Marinette's lies 100%. 

In the beginning Alya thought that Marinette was a cool girl, really head strong. She wasn't able to tell then when she was being lied to. She just thought that Marinette had some issues she needed to deal with and left her alone. Of course she had also been distracted with the emergence of Ladybug and Chat Noir, who were really cool. So she let Marinette fade away from her thought every once and a while while she chased around Paris's new superheroes. 

But then things became repetitive. How many times did Marinette really have to go to the bathroom or have something to do while there was an akuma out on the loose? She lost count of the many times Marinette disappeared, became out of sight and Ladybug (and Chat Noir) appeared. It got to the point where she started keeping count. She was up to 284 and still counting. Alya was surprised there had been so many people akumatized, that she stopped counting people who kept getting turned, like her classmates who had to deal with Chloe on a normal basis. 

And now, with Hawkmoth in front of her, Ladybug, and Chat Noir, things were coming into light. Facial features were starting to become clear, due to the magic surrounding the superheroes. Alya started to recognize the bright blue eyes, the cute pigtails, and those freckles she had been so bored once in class, she counted each one. Alya clenched her teeth, the time for lies were over but she wasn't hurt. 

No. She had come to recognize that knowing the superheroes and their secret identity would endanger her, so she had let it go. She knew she would eventually get to know. And that time was now.


	2. Cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette thinks about Chloe and her inability to do the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday, December 3: Cheat

Marinette knew it wasn't fair that Chloe could get away with almost anything. She really wanted to smack the shit out of her because not only was this hurting her education, but Chloe didn't benefit from cheating on her exam. It angered Marinette to see teachers turn a semi-blind eye to Chloe's normal antics but this? Where they moved Chloe and Sabrina to the back of the class so when Chloe made Sabrina do her exam, they could say they didn't see anything. Marinette knew that Chloe hated learning but this was doing nothing for her. She would use her money to eventually buy her way out of school, buy her grades and with her pathetic excuse of a father, Chloe wouldn't amount to anything in the real world. 

And even though Marinette didn't like Chloe 85% of the time, she wanted Chloe to mature and find her way in the world. But until then, it seemed like she was going to make a lot of mistakes and hopefully learn her lesson.


	3. Stop Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien hates time because he can't change any aspect of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday, December 9: Stop Time

If Adrien could stop time, he would. If Adrien could bring back his mother, he would. If Adrien could have his father become a father again, he would. As Chat Noir, Adrien could destroy things by rotting them and wield a baton. It was wonderful to have a taste of freedom but it was only for a short while. When he found out his father was Hawkmoth, he was distraught. He couldn't think nor he did he really want to. He and Marinette, his beloved Ladybug, listened to his father rant about the Miraculous giving the owner the ability to grant any wish-by bending reality to their will. It was immense power and it made him sick. How could he miss this? Why did his mother leave? Why couldn't he go back in time so he could learn everything from the source and stop this madness from ever happening.


	4. Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max steps back to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday, December 10: Pause

There were times that Max paused himself in the game he called life and just stood back to look at the big picture. It wasn't that he didn't like life, in fact he enjoyed it at times, but there were times were he wanted to do a big secret combo and speed up time. He just wanted some cheat codes to make his life easier. But as he watched Kim, who worked hard to get his grades as average as he could, Max began to appreciate his journey through life instead of being bored enough to skip to the end. He began trying a bit harder when it came to studying, pushing himself to read more. Max started liking to learn, since it felt like a cheat code to life.


	5. Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday, December 16: Villain

Master Fu wondered what was Hawkmoth's wish. What would be so important that he turn to creating champions and try to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous? What would be so important that he would bend reality and possibly ruin the present they were in now? Hopefully Hawkmoth wouldn't destroy Paris and hopefully his wish would be very selfish. That way the magic would focus on him and restore balance minimally. But either way, Fu had to stop him, one way or another. +


	6. Killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth debates about spilling blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday, December 17: Killing

At times he thought about how far he wanted to go to find his wife. He had spent thousands of dollars hiring detectives to search, subtly putting messages into his designs and hoping she would see. And now he was a super villain, bent on changing reality to find out what happened to his beautiful wife. Sometimes he thought about spilling blood, showing Ladybug and Chat Noir how serious he was. But was he ready to have blood on his hands?


	7. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir couldn't jump at the beginning, when he first tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday, December 23: Jump

When he first became Chat Noir, even with his athletic body, he couldn't jump very well. The tail (and   
leather) threw him off and he stumbled on rooftops. But he had fun trying, learning how fast to go or   
how to use his staff to propel himself. He even used anime to help learn good techniques and soon   
enough, he was able to land without hurting himself or embarrass himself in front of Ladybug.


	8. Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug hates seeing others kneel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday, December 24: Kneel

Ladybug looked out into the crowd, wincing at the hundreds who were forced to the knees due to a  
very religious akuma who Chloe had severely pissed off. How Chloe managed to keep offending all  
these people, she didn't know but at this rate the mayor should have made his daughter keep her mouth shut in public. She did enough trouble as it was.


	9. Worst Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts were broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday, December 30: Worst Day

When he turned her down, the sky poured down on her. It was like the heavens knew that her heart was beyond broken and that she couldn't cry until she got home. Her smile was fake when she told him he was ok but so was his when he waved her goodbye. He wouldn't get to know that she was Ladybug until later, when it was too late and her heart beginning to mend. She didn't want to accept his apologies or his confession, leading to his heart breaking and the hint of shame forming in both their stomachs.


	10. Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday, December 31: Health

Her health and sanity were deteriorating faster than what she wished it would and there was nobody to help but but that was her own fault, wasn't it? She had been the one to leave her sweet baby and husband in the dead of night because she had been afraid to face her demons or even ask Gabriel for help. And now here she was, trapped in a gilded cage of her own making and face to face with the one creature she had been running from. It had only been a matter of time since she had caught and tortured for the locations of the miraculous she had once had.


End file.
